Invalid
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Semuanya terlihat invalid setelah mereka dipisahkan dari orang tua, rumah, dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Tinggal mereka berdua RusBel. AU. WARNING: chara death, suicide, slight ncest. prompt by: reloudypie


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers selamanya milik Himaruya—yang saya hampir keliru ketik dengan Kubo Tite orz. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan wataknya. Tak ada keuntungan materi yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning**: **chara death** bertebaran, mungkin OOC, **rape** is mentioned, **suicide**

_**A/N:** Karya ini dibuat dari prompt milik reloudypie di post _Open for Commisions _di forum FHI. Jadi, karya ini untuknya. Semoga terhibur~ Semoga menangis~ Review dinanti~_

.

.

**Invalid **by nutmeg-not-head

an AU RusBel's fanfiction

.

.

Langit-langit dengan sarang laba-laba, cat tembok terkelupas, makin membuat Natalia merindukan rumahnya yang bersih, berperapian besar dan hangat. Tidak seperti di sini. Dingin, tanpa perapian. Hanya ada selimut tipis dan bau di atas ranjang untuk menghalau udara dingin di akhir musim gugur merayapi kulit. Tidak ada ibu yang memberinya dekapan nyaman atau ayah yang meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena mereka sudah tiada lebih dulu. Kakak perempuannya juga turut serta.

Natalia menatap sendu ranjang di sampingnya. Masih kosong. Pemiliknya yang sekarang—kakak laki-lakinya—masih berada di luar.

Ia ingat. Betapa gembiranya dulu ketika bisa kembali bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya setelah pria-pria berpakaian hitam itu menariknya paksa, membawanya ke ruangan yang berbeda dengan kakaknya, dan mengurungnya dengan anak-anak perempuan lain di kamar ini. Betapa luar biasa melegakannya saat terbangun dari mimpi menyeramkan dia melihat kakak laki-lakinya mengigau dalam tidur dan bukan terbaring kaku seperti anak-anak perempuan itu. Betapa mendamaikannya bisa memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya yang makin kurus dan dipenuhi luka yang tak jauh berbeda dari lukanya. Luka dan lebam karena pukulan yang mereka terima jika mereka kurang cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Atau sekedar menjadi pelampiasan para penjaga berbaju hitam.

Dulu dia mempunyai banyak lebam dan luka. Tapi sejak beberapa minggu ini, luka-lukanya memudar dan tidak ada luka baru dari penjaga yang sedang kesal. Sesuatu jelas sedang terjadi sehingga dia tak lagi mendapat pukulan. Meski dia tidak tahu hal itu apa.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar gemerincing kunci. Segera dia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang terbuka dari luar. Dia mendapati kakak satu-satunya yang limbung dengan penjaga yang mendorong dia masuk dan cepat-cepat mengunci pintu.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanyanya heran pada kakaknya yang terduduk di lantai. Dia belum pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Kepalanya tertunduk, rambut pirang pucatnya yang makin memanjang menutupi wajah dan beberapa kali terdengar desis kesakitan keluar dari mulut remaja itu.

"Vanya*?" Dia hendak menyentuh kaki tapi pemuda itu menampiknya. Sungguh hal yang aneh. Terlebih, kakaknya berjalan pincang dan tidur tengkurap. Dia melihat ada bekas cairan di celana kakaknya.

'Apakah yang terjadi? Kenapa kakak mengompol?' tidak ia tanyakan karena sang kakak segera tertidur.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu dan sesuai janji, mereka tidak menyentuh Natalia. Para penjaga tidak memukul, tidak menjambak, dan tidak menendang adik perempuannya. Dengan kata lain, tak ada lagi orang yang akan menyakiti Natalia. Adiknya aman saat ini.

Ivan tersenyum lebar. Ternyata para bedebah itu masih takut mati. Takut dengan teror yang ia taruh di minuman dan makanan mereka. Takut pada racun yang dia masukkan ke kerongkongan mereka. Takut pada listrik yang dia alirkan ke dalam bak mandi mereka.

Sayangnya, ketakutan mereka tercium oleh atasan mereka. Sang atasan yang bertopi dan berkumis lebat mendatanginya tadi sore setelah mendengar kabar ada remaja yang membunuh anak buahnya satu persatu. Dia menuntut balas. Dia menampar, memukuli, dan meninju perutnya berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap wajahnya sangat lama lalu melakukan perbuatan teramat keji yang hanya pernah dia temui di dalam kamus. Sodomi.

Dia tidak mengingat apapun setelahnya. Saat tersadar dia sudah berada di kamarnya dan adik kecilnya tertidur nyenyak.

.

.

"Kakak?"

Natalia masih ingat betul. Kemarin sebelum tertidur, dia melihat kakaknya masuk dengan terpincang kemudian ambruk di ranjang. Tapi yang ada hanya ranjangnya sendiri, ruangan yang terasa sempit, dan dinding bercat putih. Bau zat kimia yang menguar tajam dan dia melihat bajunya sudah berganti. Putih gading, tanpa kancing dan berupa terusan selutut.

Padahal dia yakin dia kemarin memakai piyama.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan dua orang berseragam biru muda dengan penutup wajah memasuki kamar ini.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab, "Orang-orang yang akan membantumu, Gadis Kecil." Segera saja salah seorang dari mereka mengambil suatu benda hitam serupa tali lalu menyentuhkannya bebeberapa kali ke dada Natalia. Salah seorang lagi mengoleskan kapas dingin ke lengannya lalu mendekatkan sesuatu seperti tabung perak dengan jarum ke lengan kanannya.

Natalia mulai mengenalinya sebagai alat suntik. Dia pernah benda serupa dengan ukuran lebih besar digunakan pada anjing keluarganya. Tapi dia terlambat menyadari dari alat suntik tadi suatu cairan sudah dimasukkan ke lengannya. Dia hanya berjengit karena rasa pedihnya yang perlahan-lahan hilang.

"Sepertinya formula yang ini sudah sesuai. Dia tidak berteriak-teriak seperti pasien lain," kata orang yang menggunakan tali hitam.

Natalia merasakan tangannya menjadi berat. "Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"

"Dia pasien sehat. Ingat? Lagipula, kita hanya mengubah pembawanya," orang yang menyuntiknya tidak menjawab.

Rekannya segera membalas, "Justru itu bedanya. Kita lihat perubahannya besok. Lalu akan—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kita masih punya dua kamar lagi untuk diuji," potongnya sambil mencatat sesuatu di kertas.

Natalia tidak mengerti dan tetap meneriakkan pertanyaan pada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak terlihat seperti mendengarkan kalimatnya. Dia mencoba meraih tangan mereka tapi tangannya terasa berat dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Ivan terkurung dalam kamar tanpa Natalia. Adiknya tidak kembali sejak kemarin. Dia bisa mengira adiknya dipaksa untuk melakukan kerja berat. Tapi suara yang berbisik padanya berkata adiknya dibawa lari. Adiknya dibawa pergi.

Dia tidak percaya. Dia pasti akan kembali. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Dia yakin dan dia akan menunggu.

Dan diapun menunggu sambil melakukan pekerjaannya yang biasa. Mencangkul tanah bersama remaja pria lain, memecah batu, dan kadang menggergaji kayu. Dia selalu bekerja dalam diam. Datang dan pergi dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Meskipun tak hanya satu dua kali penjaga memukulnya atau meninju perutnya tiba-tiba, dia tetap tak bersuara. Tapi itu tak jadi soal baginya. Mulutnya memang terkunci selama berhari-hari. Tapi pendengarannya justru makin tajam.

Suatu ketika di musim semi, lima bulan sejak Natalia pergi, dia mendengar obrolan bisik-bisik dua orang penjaga, tak jauh dari tempatnya mencangkul. Dari mereka dia mendengar anak-anak perempuan satu persatu dipindahkan ke institusi mental, dijadikan objek percobaan. Salah seorang dari mereka bertanya adakah yang masih selamat dari percobaan? Yang seorang menjawab, "Kata temanku yang bekerja di sana, ada beberapa. Salah satunya gadis cilik yang punya mata ungu itu. Kau tahu? Adik kau-tahu-siapa."

Tak ada keraguan lagi. Natalia-lah yang mereka maksud. Sebab, dialah satu-satunya anak gadis yang bermata ungu. Sedangkan kau-tahu-siapa adalah julukan untuk dirinya sendiri yang diberikan oleh para penjaga penakut. Mereka pikir mereka akan dikutuk jika menyebut "Ivan."

Mau tak mau dia tersenyum lagi karena kebodohan dan kecerobohan mereka. Adiknya memang berada di tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya dan tak tahu pula apa yang mereka lakukan pada saudara bungsunya saat ini. Tapi dia tahu dia bisa menuju tempat itu. Dia akan membawa adiknya kabur dan bersama-sama menuju negara yang sering disebut para penjaga dengan muka masam, Amerika. Tak akan ada yang mengejar atau membentak-bentak mereka lagi di sana.

Segera saja, dalam otaknya telah tersusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dan menuju institusi Natalia berada.

.

.

Tembok putih, seprai putih, dan lampu putih terang. Lagi. Sesaat yang lalu Natalia pikir dia berada di rumah. Kakak perempuannya membawa _pirozki_ untuk dimakan bertiga. Asap mengepul dan aromanya sungguh membankitkan liur. Jika ayah dan ibu belum datang, kakak perempuannyalah yang memasak. Lalu mereka akan memakan apapun masakannya itu di depan perapian. Bukan di ruang makan seperti umumnya. Itu kebiasaan lama yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi jelas sekali.

Dia mendengar langkah kaki dari balik pintu. Langkah kaki berat, seperti diseret. Langkah kaki itu bukan yang ia harapkan. Bukan langkah kaki kakak laki-lakinya.

Dia menggelungkan badan, merapatkan lutut pada dada, dan mengingat-ingat wajah kakak laki-lakinya. Hidungnya yang besar, bibirnya yang tipis, bola mata ungu—satu-satunya hal yang membuktikan bahwa mereka saudara—yang kadang menatapnya haru, suaranya yang mulai berubah, tubuhnya yang makin kurus; kini hanya ada dalam ingatan. Dia tak bisa lagi memeluk kakaknya dari belakang saat ketakutan. Tak bisa lagi menggenggam tangannya supaya merasa nyaman.

Dan mimpi tentang kakaknya hanya menjadi siksaan saat terjaga. Kakak yang memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, Kakak yang mencium pipinya dan mengatakan, "Kamu cantik, Natalia," lalu Kakak yang tidak segan memukul anak laki-laki lain yang mengganggunya... kakak seperti itu tidak bisa ia temui lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dia menangis. Dia menangis setelah minggu-minggu pertama berusaha mendobrak keluar dan mengancam para perawat dengan pisau bedah. Dia menangis setelah berusaha meyakinkan diri Kakak pasti akan menolongnya.

Tapi setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu kakak tak pernah datang. Kakak mungkin meninggal seperti anak-anak di tempat penampungan lain.

...Kakak meninggal dan dia benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini...

.

.

Hari-hari yang kemudian Natalia lalui menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Perawat yang datang dan pergi mengambil darahnya akan digantikan oleh ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Ya, dia melihat kakak dan ibunya. Pada awalnya mereka hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata. Lama-lama mereka mau berbicara dengannya.

"Ikutlah dengan kami."

"Kami menunggumu."

Dia hanya mengedipkan mata lalu menatap mereka lama. Kakak masih di sana. Ibu juga masih di sana.

Kadang ayahnya datang sambil berkata, "Vanya juga akan datang. Ikutlah bersama kami, Natasha*."

Dia melihat mereka tersenyum padanya. Mereka benar-benar menunggunya... dan dia akan bertemu kakak laki-lakinya sebentar lagi.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam keberuntungan bagi Ivan. Si penjaga yang kalah gesit berhasil dia cekik dengan lengan besarnya. Rupanya dia mencekik terlalu kuat hingga penjaga itu tidak bergerak lagi. Mati lagi seperti penjaga yang lain. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama dia segera menuju pintu penjagaan dan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ruang depan. Tak ada orang di sana karena semua remaja sudah masuk kamar masing-masing dan satu penjaga telah tewas.

Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga lain keluar dari ruangan sebelah kirinya. Penjaga itu terkejut tapi dia cukup sigap lalu menerjang penjaga itu hingga terjatuh, merampas pistolnya, dan menembakkan peluru ke kepala penjaga itu.

Siapapun yang berada dekat dengan ruangan itu pasti mendengar suara ledakan pistol tadi. Segera saja Ivan berlari menuju ruang depan dan menemukan lebih banyak penjaga di sana. Aduk tembak pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Dua pelurunya berhasil mengenai wajah dan perut dua orang penjaga berbeda. Satu peluru meleset mengenai penjaga gesit yang justru berhasil melukai bahu kirinya. Nyeri yang luar biasa segera menjalari bahunya dengan hangat yang mengikutinya.

Dor! Satu tembakan darinya kali ini berhasil mengenai dada kiri penjaga tadi. Penjaga itu tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri. Ivan hanya mengamati sebentar sebelum berlari lagi melewati pintu depan.

Dia sungguh beruntung. Baru saja sampai halaman depan, dia melihat seorang penjaga keluar dari mobil. Dengan cepat dia menembak di samping tanah penjaga itu berdiri hingga penjaga jatuh ketakutan.

Ia dengan senyuman khasnya mendatangi penjaga itu. Sambil menodongkan pistol dia memerintahkan penjaga itu untuk membawanya ke institusi mental tempat adiknya berada. Penjaga yang terancam mengiyakan perintahnya. Dengan mendekatkan pistol itu dia menyuruhnya untuk mengebut.

Tapi ternyata malam itu dia tak beruntung. Nafasnya makin lama terasa makin sesak. Semua terasa berputar-putar. Dalam dunia yang berputar-putar itu dia mendengar suara halus memanggilnya, "Kakak—"

—dan semuanya menjadi hitam pekat.

.

.

Seorang perawat datang lagi. Ia menyapanya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini dia memperhatikan apa yang perawat itu lakukan. Perawat itu membuka bungkus suntik dengan silet kecil. Suntik itu ditusukkan pada botol bertutup karet abu-abu berisi cairan bening. Pandangan segera ia alihkan ke nampan obat. Dia masih melihat silet itu di sana. Saat perawat itu terlalu sibuk dengan jarum suntik, dia ambil silet itu. Di belakang perawat dia melihat ibu, ayah, dan kakak perempuannya berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Perawat menyuntikkan cairan bening ke lengan seperti biasa. Dia masih melihat ketiga orang terdekatnya. Masih kurang satu orang.

Perawat itu keluar tanpa menyadari silet yang telah diambil Natalia. Pintu dikunci dari luar dan Natalia bisa melihat orang yang sangat dinantinya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kakak—"

Pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia... dan darah dari leher Natalia sudah tak bisa lagi dihentikan.

.

.

**Invalid: tamat**

.

.

a/n: *) ini panggilan untuk orang tersayang di keluarga. Ivan=Vanya, Natalia=Natasha

bertemu plothole? Typo? Ooc? Ngga menyedihkan? Silakan tulis di kotak review. Saya sedang kalem hari ini #plak Hihihi. Jadi, review, Teman? :3


End file.
